


i think you're prettiest when you're unconscious

by oikawatoorpoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, completely enamored oikawa, i couldn't think of a different title, sleepy iwaizumi, they're in love, this is gonna rot your teeth, very short, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatoorpoo/pseuds/oikawatoorpoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa really, really loves Iwaizumi when he wakes up. That's all. That's literally all this is. Three paragraphs of Oikawa being hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you're prettiest when you're unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes. i just wanted iwaoi fluff.

Oikawa liked the little things about Iwaizumi. He liked the way his eyes closed when he hugged someone. He liked how rare, but spectacular, his smiles were. He liked the small pouts he'd make without realizing when something went haywire. He liked how his heart worked faster than his brain. He liked the green of his eyes. I could keep going, but I think we all get the point. I feel it's necessary to add one last thing though. 

Oikawa liked the way Iwaizumi looked when he was asleep. When one of his cheeks was smushed against his pillow, and the eyes that he loved so much were closed. When their legs were tangled; the light slipping in from the curtains making his hair seem almost silver. He like the small smile that Hajime would undoubtedly give him once he woke up; always happy to see Tooru was still in bed beside him. He liked how cuddly he was when he woke. His boyfriend hooking a leg around his waist and cuddling into his chest had made him late for work more times than he could count. It wasn't something he would change, though. He loved sleepy Iwaizumi almost as much as he loved him when he wasn't. 

Today was a day where that didn't matter.   
Oikawa had woken up first, the same as always, with Iwaizumi curled into his side. He smiled down at the slightly older man, pressing a gentle kiss to his soft hair. Their bedroom curtains danced in the air produced by the vents, occasionally allowing a few rays of the morning sun in. He sat there for five minutes at most, twirling a few strands of his boyfriend's hair between his fingers, before one of his eyes cracked open and a quiet yawn broke the silence. 

"Mornin'." Iwaizumi mumbled, sleepy smile stretching across his face. 

Oikawa felt something warm flood into his chest as he smiled back.


End file.
